The ones you trust
by A.C. the pink brit
Summary: Seattle, one of Kowalski's childhood friends, comes to the zoo, but her job makes her do something she wishes she could never do rated K for now and and maby T for later WARNING:contains owl city songs and flashbacks
1. Prolouge

Hey im Annacrombie A.C for short and this is my new story The ones you trust, first of all i would like to thank karzy4kowalski of fanpop for helping me with the title you were a real help!

Okay the first chapter is alittle dark but its more like a proluge

Anyways... On with the show!

It was a dark night and she was training with her leader. She just had finished the assault course in less than 30 seconds (which is really hard btw knives and guns shooting at you and stuff)

"I think you're ready" said her master.

"Really?" she said "You mean im ready"

"Yes" he said. She beamed as he handed her four pictures "Grrr Skipper, my biggest enemy"

"I know I know! You've explained it like 50 times already!" she said annoyed.

She grabbed 4 knifes and placed the pictures on the floor without looking at them before taking several paces forwards. She threw the knifes, each knife hit the picture right in the center, except for one picture which nearly missed completely. She walked towards the picture and examined the damage.

"You missed one" said her leader

"What! I never miss!" she responded and watched as he picked up the picture that she missed.

"It's him," she said

"What?" replied her leader

"Him, he saved my life when we were kids" she said

_Flashback_

_Two penguins were playing on the edges of cliffs in Antarctica_

"_Come on Kowalski!" Cried a young Seattle, pulling her friend along_

"_But it doesn't look safe!" Replied young Kowalski_

"_Just have a look the views great!" Said Seattle_

"_But if we fall we'll never make it, its thousands of feet below" said Kowalski_

"_Please just have a look!" said Seattle partly pleading_

"_Fine" said Kowalski_

_They both looked over the edge of the cliffs and saw the sea. It was beautiful. Seattle leaned over more to get a better view, but the ice underneath her broke_

_She screamed "Seattle" Kowalski screamed before grabbing her leg. They were both breathing heavily, a couple of seconds ago Seattle could have fallen to her death._

"_You saved my_ life" She whispered after Kowalski dragged her up "I owe you,"

_Flashback over_

"I haven't seen him for years, I lost contact with him when i when i joined the assasinary four years ago" She said after a few moments of silence

"Well he's one of your targets" Said her leader "Your an assain, your job is to capture them, then destroy them"

"What!" She said "But destruction! I wasn't meant to never destroy them! I've never done that before!

"Well this is different, there one of my main enemies" Her leader replied

"And how many "main enimies" do you have?" she asked slyly

"54" Said her leadEr quietly "Anyway, you will be sent in tomorrow morning to their base, learn as much as you can and i'll keep in contact later on for the attack"

He left her with the pictures, and she stared at them "Come on Seattle!" she said to herself "Your a trained assasin its your job to capture and destroy your enemies, even if their the ones who saved your life," she said the last part quietly.

"But if i do this then i'll never forgive myself" she said again talking to herself "No! I have no one and I need no one I can do this no matter what!"

She grabbed together the things she would most need :pocket knife, walkie talkie and other vital things she would need for the capture.

Chapter two coming pronto


	2. Hello Seattle

Okay! Here is the next chapter with a lot of happiness going on (awwwww)

Skipper frowned; he looked at the crate that stood in front of him.

"Uhhhh Skipper?" said Private "Are we going to open the box now?"

"Yes we should, but first Kowalski is there anything strange with the box? Anything unusual?" Replied Skipper as he watched Kowalski inspect he crate then stop hearing a noise from it.

"Ughhhhh my head stupid plane don't they realise im fragile!" Said a voice from the crate.

"Seattle?" Said Kowalski, he knew that voice from somewhere

"Wha-Kowalski! It's you I thought I would never see you again!" Cried Seattle she jumped up and down, so did they crate. Kowalski jumped as well in time with the crate. Suddenly it burst open and a tall penguin ran out of the box and tackled Kowalski making them both fall into the water. They swam up to the surface and laughed before giving each other a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Said Seattle

"Same! I thought you left forever!" Said Kowalski

They began to talk quickly at the same time saying random comments about how much they missed each other until they both looked up to see Skipper, Rico and Private staring at them.

"Well if you two ladies have finished your conversation I think we would like to know some information about you" Said Skipper pointing to Seattle. Kowalski and Seattle jumped out of the water and Kowalski started to speak

"Ahh yes," Began Kowalski "This is my friend-"

"Best friend!" Nudged Seattle

"Best friend called Seattle, we grew up together"

"Went to the same school"

"Lived near each other"

"And Kowalski saved my life" Said Seattle off topic and the others stared at Kowalski went bright red (can penguins go red with embarrassment?).

"It was ages ago and I thought we said never to bring it up again" Whispered Kowalski

"Anyways" Said Seattle trying to change the subject "Enough about me you must be Skipper Rico and Private" Skipper had a look on his face and glared at Kowalski knowing he had something to do with Seattle knowing each of their names. "Kowalski told me in his letters he sent me before we lost contact" Kowalski slapped his forehead.

"Kowalski!" Snarled Skipper "You know that you're not meant to give out personal information to strangers!"

"But Seattle's not a stranger!" Kowalski said "Well not to me anyway"

"He also said that Skipper was bossy!" Sang Seattle

"I never said that!" Kowalski objected, Seattle was laughing now seeing how mad Skipper was. Kowalski could help himself from laughing to. Seattle laughed even more when Kowalski was tackled by Skipper who now held him in a headlock

"Ummm Seattle? Why are you laughing?" Inquired Private

"I don't know" she said, "this just reminds me of the old days when me Kowalski and Abbie used to have fun"

A.C's Note: I mentioned Abbie who is a character who might have a special appearance later and will be in a few flashbacks too.

Keep on reviewing people! I've got a few good ones and i would like to say thank you for you wonderful reviews!


	3. Rember that game?

Okay Okay! I promised ya Owl city and flashbacks so here they are

A.C Note: the reason why it's so long is because this came out later then I thought it would be so I made it longer as my way of saying sorry

_Later in the HQ_

After Skipper and Kowalski had their mini fight caused by Seattle, everyone went back to do their normal things not realising that Seattle was there. She was bored and with nothing to do Seattle decided to play a few tricks.

"Hey Skippy! Whatcha drinking?" Asked Seattle

"My names not Skippy, and im drinking coffee" Said Skipper

"Does your coffee taste funny in anyway?"

"DID YOU SPIKE MY COFFE?"

"Maybe, maybe not..."

"I hate you..."

"Yeah i do have a dark side" (A.C note WINK WINK)

After annoying just about everyone in the zoo Seattle became bored and went to see what Kowalski was doing.

"Whatcha doing?" She pestered

"Just inventing a time machine" Replied Kowalski

"Can I help?"

"Well...do you know what an atom is?"

"Uhhhhhhhh its candy right?"

"Maybe this will be a bit tricky for you then"

"Oh, well i know my 7 times table" Said Seattle wanting to be noticed

"And how old when you learned you're 7 times table?" Asked Kowalski mockingly

"15" mumbled Seattle

The day passed quickly, quicker than normal...strange but i had nothing else to write.

"Alright men" Announced Skipper, Seattle frowned at him "And girl, it's time to hit the sack but before that I have an announcement to make"

"ALRIGHT IT WAS ME WHO PUT MARMIGHT IN YOUR BED!" Shouted out Seattle. They all stared at Seattle "hehehe like my little joke there hehehe"

"Right...As you all know as Seattle is now staying with us ,we might be under more threat knowing that blowhole might kidnap her in a way to get to us" Continued Skipper

"Really? Cuz blowhole doesn't sound like a villains name to me" Seattle objected

"Can you let me continue?" Said Skipper annoyed. Seattle nudged Kowalski and they both burst out laughing at Skippers angry face. "As I was saying, we now are going to take night shifts to protect the base Kowalski your on tonight's duty

"BUT SIR!" Said Kowalski, he showed a childish side to him which no one really noticed but Seattle.

"NO BUTS!" Shouted Skipper "Your lucky I don't make it for the next week as punishment for laughing at me"

"What at your ugly face" Blurted out Seattle crying as hard as she could which only made Kowalski Private and Rico laugh too

Skipper frowned, sighed then watched Kowalski go up to the ladder but before he could climb it Seattle stopped him.

"Ya know Kowalski, I could always help you" Whispered Seattle

"Yeah that would be nice" Said Kowalski "But I don't think Skipper will-"Kowalski stopped then realised he was being dragged by Seattle.

_In the penguin habitat_

"So, what do we do?" Asked Seattle

"We just watch the skies for enemies" Kowalski replied

"That's it?" Said Seattle "Boring!"

"Yeah, but it beats doing nothing" Said Kowalski

They were both sitting back to back using each other to keep themselves upright

"Do you remember that game we used to play when we were kids?" Seattle inquired after moments of silence

"Yeah" Replied Kowalski

"Wanna play it?" Said Seattle

"Sure" Said Kowalski smiling

"High rise veins of the avenue" She began

"Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue" Kowalski played along

"Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you"

"Street light glistens on the boulevard"

"And cold night make staying alert so hard"

"For havens sake keep me awake so i won't be caught of guard"

"Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a to stay"

"Dear pacific day wont you take me away" They finished the last line together

They both laughed and after remembering times that they spent as kids, both drifted to sleep.

_In the morning_

"Awwwww they look so sweet!" Exclaimed Private looking at Seattle and Kowalski who were asleep still back to back sitting on the artificial ice float. Seattle had her head on Kowalski's shoulder and he had his on hers.

"aruhytagdsa" Said Rico

"No! Rico! You can't wake them!" Replied Private. Skipper jumped up through the fishbowl entrance

"What all the hubbah boys?" Asked Skipper, Private pointed to Seattle and Kowalski who were still sleeping.

"Now isn't that just priceless" Said Skipper Sarcastically "Rico get me a blow horn" Rico hacked up a blow horn and gave it to Skipper.

"WAKEY WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE" Shouted Skipper through the blow horn. The second Kowalski herd this he jumped into his fighting pose and kicked skipper causing him to fall in the water. Seattle on the other hand fell backwards and bashed her head as she was leaning on Kowalski who had just moved

"OWW!" Cried Seattle

"Oh sorry!" Said Kowalski as he helped Seattle up

"And no one notices me who was just kicked into the water!" Said Skipper

"Sorry sir, you just surprised me that's all" replied Kowalski

Seattle laughed "Just like old times with Abbie eh Kowalski?"

"Who's Abbie?" Enquired Private

"An old friend of ours" She said "A very good friend..."

(flashback time!) _Flashback_

_Seattle and Abbie were in the middle of a staring contest full on._

"_Hi gu-"Said Kowalski_

"_Shhh were in the middle of something!" Cried Seattle and Abbie_

"_Jeez I was just saying hi" Protested Kowalski_

"_Well say hi later then!" Said Abbie_

"_Why are you even having a staring contest anyway?" Said Kowalski_

"_Cuz were bored," Replied Seattle_

"_BORED! How can you be bored there's tons of thing to her like...your right nothing to do"_

"_Exactly" Said Abbie and Seattle_

"_BAGSY PLAYING WINNER!" shouted Kowalski. All three laughed_

_Flashback over _

Seattle and Kowalski had both zoomed out for the moment still thinking about their pastimes with their friend.

"Yeah, good old times" Laughed Kowalski "I still hate what you and Abbie did to me though"

_Another Flashback_

_Kowalski awoke to see Seattle and Abbie staring back at him laughing their heads off_

"_What?" He asked_

"_Look in the mirror!" Said Abbie and Seattle practically crying with laughter. Kowalski went over to a mirror and saw that he had a drawn on moustache and a rainbow wig glued onto his head._

_Flashback over_

"But I got you back a week later" Said Kowalski smiling. Seattle shuddered

"Banana alert" she muttered, everyone stared at her except Kowalski who now had a bigger smile on his face.

_Yet another flashback_

_Seattle and Abbie were walking down the hallway going to class. When suddenly Kowalski jumped out of nowhere dressed as a banana._

"_BANNANA ALERT!" He Shouted_

_Seattle screamed the most horrific scream ever before running into a closet and repeating over and over again to herself "Bananas will not eat me I am safe here"_

_Abbie gave Kowalski a look_

"_What!" He asked_

"_After that you're never going to think of crossing that line again" Replied Abbie "Now if you will excuse me I need to go find the schools _counsellor_ for Seattle...again"_

_Yet another flashback over_

Seattle was now sitting in a cradled position rocking back and forth singing bananas won't eat me in as many different languages as she knew.

"Yeah" Said Kowalski breaking the silence "I shouldn't have brought that up"

"How long does she stay like that?" Asked Skipper

"Between 20 to 37 minuets normally" Said Kowalski, they all stared at him "It's happened a lot of times"

"Well good enough for me!" Said Skipper "Rico get me a phone! I think it's time for pizza"

A.C note: Abbie has been brought up in the flashbacks now i hope to include her more now I also said WINK WINK next to where Seattle said she had a dark side...

Thanks to all the people who reviewed I would like to dedicate this chapter to you

If you like the game Seattle and Kowalski played its coming back later on, the words used in the game are from an awesome song called "Rainbow Veins" By Owl City

I actually have a fear of bananas and the hols banana alert thing is what I told my friend to do to me so I can overcome my fear of them


	4. Embarrasing stories and photos

The party King is in this (Julien) and so is a few other zoo animals (i wouldn't forget them)

Thanks for your reviews! If you have any questions I'll answer them for ya!

A.C note: Yes Seattle is named after the Owl City song Hello Seattle and the reason why the song isn't hello Seattle for the game they were playing...well all I can say is that it will be in the sequel...

_Inside the base/HQ whatever you call it!_

Skipper Kowalski Private and Rico, were eating their fish pizza inside

"How long has it been Kowalski?" Asked Skipper

"From exactly now...19.37 minutes" Replied Kowalski "But I think we should see if Seattle is alright"

"NO!" Cried Skipper "WE FINALY HAVE PEACE AND QUIET WITHOUT THAT LONATIC!"

"This is because she called you Skippy inst it?" Mocked Kowalski

"Yes, yes it is" Cried Seattle popping her head through the entrance. Skipper muttered something under his breath. "Awwwww is something the matter Skippy? Did I upset the little baby?"

"Come on now Seattle stops annoying Skipper" Said Kowalski "Even though he is acting like a baby" Seattle and Kowalski burst out laughing uncontrollably

"SEATTLE! KOWALSKI! NIGHT WATCH DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" Shouted Skipper

"Wow Skippy's got a temper" Whispered Seattle, Skipper's eyes narrowed

"Well would you look at the time!" Said Kowalski looking at his nonexistent watch "We need to go!" Kowalski pushed Seattle into his lab where they both fell on the floor laughing for the next ten minuets

"You can go too far" Said Kowalski

"Yeah, I know but if Skippy tries to get revenge I'll be ready to give his revenge revenge!" Seattle said, Kowalski stared "I know it's confusing but you get the point"

"Yeah your revenges are good," Said Kowalski, he stopped smiling "I hated the revenge you did on me for that banana scaring"

_Flashback_

_Kowalski and Abbie were walking down the hall going to class_

"_-and that's what's inside a snow cone" Kowalski said_

"_Do you ever stop talking about science?" Asked Abbie_

_But before Kowalski could reply a figure jumped in front of them_

"_MWHAHAH! I AM A DENTIST COMING FOR YOU KOWALSKI!" Shouted Seattle wearing a dentist's costume_

"_AHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME MAMA!" Cried Kowalski who then ran into the nearest room_

"_Kowalski" Said Abbie "You just ran into the girls shower room" Several screams came from the shower room and girls wearing towels came running out_

"_Eh, serves him right" Said Seattle who walked on._

_Flashback over_

Seattle and Kowalski herd laughing coming from outside they opened the door to see Marlene Julien, Maurice, Mort, Private, Rico and Skipper eavesdropping from outside all laughing

"You ran into the girls shower room!" Cried Marlene after several uncontrollable fits of laughter

Kowalski blushed "Yes, yes he did" Replied Seattle who then fell into laughter

"Alright alright, it's not that funny!" Kowalski objected

"YES IT IS!" Shouted Private

"What other funny stories do you have silly penguin?" Asked King Julien

"Well not really any others" Said Seattle, Kowalski relaxed a little "But i do have Kowalski's baby photos" pulling out some pictures from no where

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Screamed Kowalski

"OH MY YES I DO!" Screamed Seattle back who was then tackled by Kowalski who were now rolling on the floor fighting for the pictures

"GIMME THE PICTURES!" He shouted

"NEVER!" Seattle shouted

Kowalski grabbed the pictures "A HA! I HAVE THE-"Seattle pushed Kowalski away grabbing the pictures.

"YES!" She cried but Kowalski knocked them out of her grip and the pictures went flying into a shredder that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"WHOO!" Screamed Kowalski

"Kill joy" Mumbled Marlene

"And that is why I made copy's" Sang Seattle

"Oh crap" said Kowalski watching Seattle handing out the copies "No you don't" Then he grabbed the copies and shredded them

_The next day_

Kowalski woke up to find that just about every animal in their base/HQ crowding in one corner

"What's going on?" Asked Seattle

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Replied Kowalski

They walked up to the crowd where everyone was snickering

Skipper turned around "You thought that you destroyed all the pictures" Skipper said "But you forgot one" He showed them the picture, it was Kowalski and Seattle together as babies covered in snow.

"I never should have brought that picture" Muttered Seattle as everyone except for her and Kowalski laughed "Im gunna kill you know Skippy, and I think Kowalski will help to" Skipper stopped laughing and ran out of the base/HQ

"YOU'LL BETTER RUN SKIPPY!" Cried Seattle and she and Kowalski ran after Skipper

Ahhhhhhhhhh creating fanfictions is relaxing,

Not to long till the final...its a shocker

This is A.C and peace out,


	5. Betrayal

Yay! I love writing these fanfictions! And ya know what I love as well? Your reviews!

Also cuz im bored i wanna make a shout out to Music4eva1414 I love your reviews! And also a shout out to Sandrei20 for reminding me how funny the line "Whatcha drinking Skippy?" is!

It was a quiet day and was Seattle was over at Marlene's house, she didn't really want to be their but Kowalski made her go to make sure she didn't cause any more damage to Skipper.

"So" Began Marlene "Do you have any more funny stories about Kowalski!"

Seattle smiled "Hmmmmmm, have you heard the one about the summer party where Kowalski-"

"NO! DONT TELL THAT ONE" Cried Kowalski who was eavesdropping from outside

"Long story short covered in fish guts" Seattle whispered to Marlene who giggled

"I hate you ya know that?" Said Kowalski sarcastically

"No you don't your my friend really" Seattle said

"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Marlene

"Oh Skipper sent me away so I don't spill out his revenge on Seattle to her" Replied Kowalski

"REVENGE!" Seattle cried "MWHAHAHA! IM STILL PLANING MINE!"

"Oh boy here we go again" Said Kowalski

_Later that evening in the base/HQ thingy_

Seattle was all alone, Skipper and the others had gone for recon and they wouldn't be back for a few hours. She wondered over to Kowalski's lab where she saw a radio.

"Alpha" Said the radio "Alpha do you read Alpha?" Seattle ran over to the radio, Alpha was her codename in the assasinary

"This is Alpha Alpha Numero Alpha" She said

"Hahaha very funny" Spoke the radio in a sarcastic tone "Now is you ready for the ambush?"

"Ambush..." Repeated Seattle, she had totally forgotten about her mission to capture

"Yes the ambush on those silly little penguins" Said the radio (any guess who it is?)

"Excuse me but im a penguin to ya know!" Seattle implied, she turned around and faced the wall

"Never mind im preparing the ambush for tomorrow, understand?" The radio said

"Yes yes tomorrow at five okay!" Seattle said impatiently

"Five?" Said the radio

"Yeah tomorrow at five is ambush time, capture and destroy is the plan right?" Asked Seattle

"Yes capture and destroy those flightless birds" The radio said "Agreed?"

Seattle sighed she didn't like her spices to be called as flightless birds "Agreed"

"Seattle?" Asked a voice from behind, Seattle turned around to see Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private eavesdropping on her conversation

"What's going on?" Asked Kowalski

"On second thoughts, ambush the targets now" Seattle said

"What? Why?" The radio asked

"There on to me" She said "All units move in NOW NOW NOW!"

At that moment 10 penguin assain jumped into the HQ and surrounded them all. During that time Seattle had managed to tie a mask over her eyes to disguise herself, she now looked like the other assain.

"Leave them to me" Seattle commanded, and the assain group backed away. "Mission completion" She spoke into the radio "Getting ready for capitulation"

Im sorry! I know i left it on a cliff hanger but i had too!

Okay: What will happen next? Clue skipper won't give up with a fight or will he? Will the enemy be revealed? And Seattle makes a life changing diction

A.C note: im making a new fanfiction soon and guess what it's called? We're going to Britain! (hehehe)


	6. Captured

MWHAHAHAHAHA! I know im sooo mean! How could I leave it on a cliff hanger like that!

A.C note: A bit off Seattle's background in here so a sad chapter

Seattle grabbed and penknife and help it up to her targets (Skipper Kowalski Rico and Private) she motioned them to get inside the cage. There was a hint of fear in her eyes, fear of everything going wrong

"What's going on?" Asked Private Rico nodded furiously, now all of the targets were trapped in a cage.

"If this is one of your revenges Seattle, it's gone Kowalski "Holding the teacher hostage was one thing but this! This is too far!" They all stared at him

"Nope this isn't revenge yet and I only held the teacher hostage because he gave me a low grade!" They now all stared at Seattle (staring time!) "I'll show him!" She mumbled

"But enough of that, I bet your wondering why your here" Seattle said with a wicked smile "It's all a plan from the leader; he wants you all to be destroyed. As an assain it's my job to do that"

"Wait" Kowalski said "When did you become an assain?"

"Remember 4 years ago when I left? I left to go to assasinary school" Seattle replied

"But you said that you left for art collage" Said Kowalski "And didn't Abbie say she was going too? So did she come to Assain School with you?"

"Uhhhh maybe" Seattle said

"Yes she did do she!" Said Kowalski

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did"

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did!"

That conversation lasted the whole trip to Coney Island repeating those lines over and over and over again until Skipper stopped them

"OHH COME ON!" He cried "YOU'VE BEEN DOING THAT FOR 3 HOURS WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"When your face gets less uglier, which is never" Seattle replied, that ticked Skipper off

"ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS CAGE YOUR SO DEAD!" Shouted Skipper

"Yeah yeah" Said Seattle "Uh-huh your gunna beat me up Skippy, pft I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Skipper

"You shouldn't of done that" Mouthed Kowalski, as far as he knew Seattle wasn't very strong, she want a good fighter either and up against a penguin like Skipper who has had years of training there was no way Seattle would of beaten him...until she joined the assasinary

Seattle walked up to the cage where her friend/enemies were kept, she barely touched Skipper and he was already on the floor knocked out.

"Whoa" Said Rico,

"Just a little trick i learned from the assasinary" Boasted Seattle

After Skipper had regained his consciousness it was time for them to meet their enemy

"Hahaha" Cried the voice "You stupid penguins"

"FOR HEVANS SAKE WHY DO YOU KEEP ON CALLING MY SPECIES STUPID!" Shouted Seattle "You a stupid dolphin if you ask me"

"I do despise you" Said the voice

"Yeah and i despise pie now can we get this over with glowhole" Replied Seattle

"MY NAME IS " Cried "Why do you always get names wrong?"

"The same here" Said Kowalski "Hey Seattle what is the name of my mom?"

"Jir-fir-jickle-stan? Suggested Seattle she was rubbish at names and half the time she even forgot her name (no wonder she makes nicknames)

"THAT'S A PLACE!" Shouted Skipper

"And that is my point" Said Kowalski

"Don't let me get my penknife" Threatened Seattle

"What I don't get is why are you working for blowhole?" Said Kowalski changing the subject

"Yeah I don't get that either" Said Skipper

Seattle took a deep breath "I only joined cuz...cuz I was forced" She blinked back a tear

"Why was that?" Asked Private

"Why? Why?" Repeated Rico

"And you always said no one could tell you what to do" Added Kowalski

Seattle looked up "I had a choice, a choice to be killed or to cause suffering to others" She was now crying "I wanted to chose to be killed, I couldn't bear to cause suffering!" She was now shouting "But they made me, they forced me to do what they said" She stopped crying but her voice was still raised "They taught me that I was all alone, that I had no one to come to, they took away my freedom, I didn't have a choice" She punched the bars of the cage "But...but in the end you learn to live with it, knowing that you caused all the suffering, they take away your emotions but they leave your fear, they leave your pain" She wiped her tears away, the four penguins watched her movements not sure what she would do next. She was filled with fear hatred and anger, when someone was upset as her you had no idea what was going to happen next.

I know another cliff hanger but the next part will be out sooner...maybe later today?

With Seattle's truth out will she be angry? Will she take her hurt out on her friends? And will I stop writing Skippy instead of Skipper? All will be revealed next chapter


	7. Sunset Beach

A.C note: on the last chappie i missed something out a line went wrong:"MY NAME IS !" Cried D.r Blowhole: im sure i wrote it it's just it didn't come up sorry!

This took longer to put up cuz it just did

Okay ppl onwards!

Seattle was upset, she was angry and was filled with hate any minute now she could crack and all would be lost.

"Although" Seattle continued "There was one thing that kept me sane" She lifted up a necklace, Kowalski gasped when he saw it

_Flashback_

_It was Seattle's 13__th__ birthday and Abbie and Kowalski were leading her up a hill to where her surprise lay_

"_And here we are!" Abbie said looking over at the view_

"_WOW!" Gasped Seattle, the view was spectacular snowy hills went on for miles _

"_And this is just the first part to your surprise" Kowalski said beaming, he opened up a tin which inside was a vanilla sponge cake with neon pink frosting spelling out the words "Happy Birthday Seattle"_

"_AWWW! You guys are the best!"Cried Seattle hugging her two friends_

_They spent the afternoon their eating cake and watching the sun set_

"_I can't let you guys go without me giving you something in return as a thank you" Seattle commented, she reached into a bag and took out three pieces of string with a small pendent on the end "One for the each of us" Seattle gave each of her friends a necklace "There called the Sunset Beach, I found them on the way up here and I thought we could keep them, as a sign of friendship_

_Flashback over_

"Sunset Beach" Kowalski whispered still having the flashback, Seattle nodded

"I kept it, and every time I looked at it, it reminded me of my friends, my precious friends and the fun times we had when we were free" Seattle said, a tear rolled down her cheek "Do you still have yours?" Seattle asked Kowalski

"Of course I do!" Kowalski objected, he whipped out his clipboard at the very back of it was an identical necklace to Seattle's, he held it up to the light

"You never did forget" Said Seattle

"It would be an insult to forget my best friends 13th birthday" Kowalski stated

"I thought you would, it was like eight years ago and you were only twelve" Seattle said

"TWELVE!" Blurted out Skipper "How could you be younger than Seattle if you're taller than her"

"Well im only one month and one day older than him" Seattle implied, giggling a little

"NOT THE TALKING DOUGHNUTS!" Cried D.r Blowhole who just woke up from asleep (A.C note: blowhole had been asleep since just before Seattle had her sad moment) "DONT DIE NORI! DONT DIE!-Oh it was only a dream" Seattle fell on the floor rolling around in laughter soon everyone except D.r Blowhole was laughing "OI! DONT LAUGH" Shouted D.r Blowhole, they ignored him

"SCILENCE!" Ordered a voice, Seattle dropped the necklace fear filled her face

"You..." She whispered

MWHAHAHA! Who could be this mysterious voice/man/penguin? Also check out my profile soon for bio's on Seattle and my other 3 OC's: Alpha, Lily and Twitter


	8. Pain and memories

I know! I keep on leaving cliff-hangers! Well to tell you something, this story is nearly over.

Sorry about the language in this chapter (now you know why is a T+)

"Wait" Said Skipper "Who are you?"

"I am the one who will strike terror into your very soul" Replied the penguin

"I'ld like to see you try!" Replied Skipper

"Well just look at Seattle over here" responded the penguin, pointing at Seattle who was stricken with fear "An example of my work"

"Was it you who did all those things to Seattle?" Asked Kowalski

The penguin smirked "What do you think?"

"Im thinking that once i get out of this cage im gunna pay you back for scaring Seattle like that!" Kowalski said rattling the bars of the cage

Seattle looked up, she was still terrified, she stood up and flicked out the penknife but before she could do anything, the penguin jumped in the air and struck Seattle down, she made no noise as she was flung against the wall with tremendous power

"Now you listen to me missy, if you pull any more tricks I swear I will kill you right now" Warned the penguin "Now chain them up before I do anymore damage to you" He kicked Seattle who was now lying on the floor in agony, she was crying silent tears

"Seattle?" Asked Kowalski "Are you okay?" He was concerned

Seattle stood up "No im not okay!" she shouted, full of anger "AND YOU CAN ALL GO BURN IN HELL! I WISH YOU WERE ALL DEAD! I WISH THIS WAS OVER!" There was silence for a moment, Seattle fell to the floor and she cried, she cried for what she had just said. There was scilence as Seattle layed there crying her eyes out, she hadn't cried this much since...since she died.

_Flashback_

_Seattle was in class working she smilled at her friends who were sitting next to her, everything was perfect, she wanted that moment to last forever, but it was ended with a simple knock at the door_

_Knock knock knock _

"_Come in!" Called the teacher, in stepped a penguin he looked serious_

"_Ah yes" Replied the penguin "I need to speak to a girl name Seattle," For a moment Seattle's heart stopped_

"_What happened?" Asked Seattle, she stood up_

"_I need to talk to you outside" Said the penguin_

"_No!" Cried Seattle "Something's wrong I just know it!"_

"_Miss Seattle please can you come" Asked the penguin again_

"_No!" Seattle shouted "Whatever it is tell me know cuz im not leaving!"_

_The penguin sighed "Miss Seattle can you just-"_

"_She can do what she wants okay!" Interupted Abbie who went over to Seattle and they linked wings_

"_Yeah! Seattle can do what she wants its a free country!" Kowalski added who then linked wings with Seattle_

"_So whatever it is you can just tell me now!" Seattle said, all three of them kept their eyes on the penguin who sighed_

"_Fine but after this you have to come with me" Agreed the penguin_

"_But can Abbie and Kowalski come with me?" Begged Seattle, she was acting like an 8 year old yet she was 15 at the time_

"_Fine!" Said the penguin he was getting annoyed now "Miss Seattle, I have the sad duty of informing you that_ _today on the 10 of June_ _your mother, has died"_

_Seattle stood there staring at the penguin "What? My mothers dead"_

Seattle and Kowalski must of had the flashback at the same time because tears were rolling down their cheeks

"Its all my fault!" Cried Seattle, ever since her mother death Seattle took the blame for it

"No its not Seattle!" Shouted Kowalski "You cant always blame yourself when something goes wrong!"

"But it is!" Shouted Seattle back "I never should of told mother to go those cliff's!"

_Flashback_

_It was eight in the morning and Seattle was sitting down in her living room watching T.V before going to school, her mother was working on the table trying to put together an article for the local newspaper (A.C note: Seattle's mother-Cassandra- is a writer for the local news paper) "Where can I find a stunning photo?" She asked herself_

"_Well there is always those ice bergs over...over there" Said Seattle pointing in a random direction_

"_Seattle! Your a genius! That just what I need! Thank you!" Replied her mother who ran over and hugged Seattle into oblivion_

_Five hours later_

"_Miss Seattle, I have the sad duty of informing you that_ _today on the 10 of June_ _your mother, has died"_

_Flashback over_

"Seattle you have to stop blaming yourself!" Shouted Kowalski, but Seattle wouldn't take no for an awnser

"Then tell me this!" Shouted Seattle "Who was the one who told my mother to go to the ice cliffs to take photo's?"

"You were" Said Kowalski quietly, Seattle did have a point there "But it still didn't mean it was your fault! No-one knew that she was going to die!"

Meanwhile Blowhole had fallen asleep again (wow he like to sleep doesn't he?) and Skipper, Rico and Private were a bit confused with the conversation

Seattle paused, she was tiered and she didn't want to argue with her best friend, she noticed that they were both crying "Okay, can we not talk about it now please" Asked Seattle

"I agree" Said Kowalski "Its reminding me of sad memories" He wiped his eyes, and Seattle nodded

"About time too!" Said Skipper

"Uh-huh" Agreed Rico

"Do you two normally fight over something like that?" Asked Private "And what were you talking about too?" Kowalski looked over at Seattle

"Its okay" She said "You can tell them, im just gunna wipe my eyes" Seattle walked away to the bathroom to get a tissue as Kowalski explained Seattle's mothers death (im not going to go into detail all that a huge ice-berg fell ontop off Seattle's mother killing her instantly)

After Kowalski had finished the story, Seattle walked in the room wheeling in four giant wheels

"Right!" She said "Time to get you chained up"

They all gulped "Chained?" Said Private weakly

You can now ask Seattle or any of my other OC's (Alpha, Lily and Twitter) questions and i'll answer them! Just send me a message and i'll put it up on my profile page!


	9. Latin heritage

_**Okay peeps! Here's the next chapter! A.C note: If you wanna find out any info about Seattle, it's on my profile page now! A.C note: Sorry if the language isn't right, im still learning Latin!**_

Private soon found out what Seattle meant when she said "Chained up". They penguins (except Seattle) were chained up onto four large wheels

"Oh no! Were chained up! Whatever shall we do!" Said Skipper sarcastically, Seattle sighed-lol alliteration!

"Watch" She replied, Seattle touched a button on a control panel and Skippers, Rico's and Privates wheels started turning semi-fastly , she laughed

"Hey!" Said Private "Why isn't K'walski's wheel spinning"

"Cuz a wanna do this" Said Seattle, she went over to the wheel and with one big tug it started spinning extremely fast, and Kowalski screamed "Is usquequaque entertains mihi ut EGO anoy vos" Said Seattle

"What language is that?" Said Skipper

Seattle smirked, "Its Latin you uneducated fossor"

"What does that mean!" Shouted Skipper, Seattle winked, and Kowalski's wheel stopped spinning

"It means..." Began Kowalski he was still dizy from the spinning, "The first thing she said was "It entertains me when I annoy you" and the second time she called you an uneducated fool" Skipper glared at Seattle

She shrugged, "I curse my latin veins, vos cant accuso meus heritage" They stared at her, "You cant blame my heritage" She translated

"So your Latin then?" Asked Skipper

"Yeah, not fully but my dad's Latin, but I never met him before" Said Seattle "Well that not entirely true"

Flashback mode!

Seattle and her mother stood in a crowd or people waiting for thier sailirs to leave

"Mother? Why are we here?" Asked a four week old Seattle

"Beacuse" Said her Mother "Were here to see a special friend off"

"Who's that?" Seattle Asked

Her mother smiled "Your father"

"MY FATHER!" Seattle shouted

"Yes, he's right over there" Replied her mother pointing to a stranger, Seattle ran up to the penguin and hugged him tightly

"Who are you?" He asked, his Latin accent rung in her ears

"Me! Im Seattle! Im your daughter!" Replied Seattle beaming form ear to ear, the penguin knelt down to her height

"Well Seattle" He began "Seattle...I always wanted to call you Seattle, your mother chose a good name for you didn't she?" Seattle hugged him tighter, there was a loud whistle sound from a ship "Right, Seattle dear im leaving now, I may never see you again but I want you to remember something" A tear rolled down his cheek, Seattle was in tears now too

"But you cant leave! I only just met you!" Seattle cried, a second whistle blew

"Seattle, remember this, I always will love you and I always have, but for now you must forget me and live your life"

There was a third whistle "Final call for those heading out!" Seattle hugged him one more time before her father left

"Im gunna find you father, no mater how long it takes"

Flashback mode over :(

"I will find my father some day, and I'll do whatever it takes! He's the only family i've got but if it takes me to hell and back again I will find him" Seattle said, a tear rolled down her cheek

"Is it me, or is this super sad flashback week?" Said Skipper

"Vos tantum teneo dimidium of is , si vos knew totus of is vos would exsisto vix pro vita" Said Seattle, Translation: You only know half of it, if you knew all of it then you would be scared for life  
Meanwhile Blowhole was on eBay looking up for a gun "YES!" He cried "HIGHEST BIDDER!" Seattle turned around to see the item he brought "The X5210, elite model"

"What ever!" Said Seattle "When it arrive?"

"Its arriving at 1600 hours" Said Blowhole he looked at a clock on the wall "That in ten minuets"

"Ten minuets to what?" Asked Skipper

Seattle laughed "Oh just ten minuets until your death"

"Uh-oh" Said Rico

"Yes Rico, Uh-oh for you indeed" Seattle said with an evil grin

Ten minutes later, a box arrived after opening it up held up a gun "The X5210 elite model!" He said proudly

"Yeah can we just get this over with? I have plenty of things to do, like watch the glee final!...even though I don't watch glee and theirs no way I can watch it cuz we have no T.V or internet connection for three miles..." She snatched the gun and aimed it where the penguins (except Seattle) where chained

"Now Seattle, you wouldn't really kill us would you?" Asked Kowalski

"Although you're my friend an all I still would kill you"

"YES! AIM FOR THE FACE! BLOW THEM TO PIECES!" Cried Blowhole, they stared at him

"Whatever" Said Seattle, aiming the gun

"Wait Seattle you don't really want to kill us do you?" Said Kowalski

Seattle thought for a moment "No, I don't want to kill you or your friends but all the pain I've been through I don't really care what I do"

"Kowalski options!" Snapped Skipper "Any way out?"

"Nope none at all" Seattle stated proudly

"She's right, with aim like hers there's no chance of survival" Kowalski replied

Seattle ready herself, a tear rolled down her cheek "Im sorry" She whispered, then she pulled the trigger

_**If I write something now its totally gunna ruin the moment,**_


	10. Final Chapter:Running in silence

_**WOW, I know the suspense is killing you guys so I waited longer for this chapter to go up just to annoy the hell outta you guys (curse my Latin roots!...wait im not Latin im English and part Australian... but i can speak Latin) Okay, ONWARDS!**_

Seattle stood there, she had just fired the gun the next thing she did changed her life forever  
Kowalski opened his eyes, he wasn't dead but he could see his friend standing in front of him, she was holding a gun, she had just fired the gun which had just missed him and his team  
"Guys quickly run!" She shouted just before pressing a button which released them from their chains, the others quickly followed not sure what just happened  
"After them!" Shouted blowhole, they kept on running; Seattle fired the gun as they were running making a path for them to go through  
"Quickly! In here" She cried  
"Wait!" Shouted Kowalski "What's going on? I thought you were against us?"  
"Yes, yes I am but before I die I wanna do something good and if saving your buts is the closest i'll get them the hell im doing it" She replied "Now we have to run, Rico grenade me" Rico gave her a grenade and Seattle through it behind them  
They kept on running for moments, but they felt like hours, until they came to a flight of stairs  
"Kowalski, your my friend right?" Seattle asked  
"Off course I am!" He replied  
"Good" She said, Seattle pushed him down the stairs, the others stared at her "What? Friends are like slinky's, sometimes you just gotta push them down the stairs" But before anyone could speak Seattle grabbed the others and jumped down four flights of stairs (four flights of stairs? yes i know weird but whatcha gunna do?)  
They kept on running, until they came to the a door way  
"Run" She said "I want you guys to run, four-hundred yards away is a base, run to it, if i dont return within five minutes I want you to leave without me" A tear rolled down her cheek  
"How do we not know if that base is a trap?" Asked Skipper  
"Meus intentio est non futurus complecated , meus intentio est non futurus simplex tamen futurus quisnam EGO sum in totus ego operor quod quis EGO sum" Seattle replied "NOW RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Don't look back just run" She was now crying, she smiled, it wasn't a smile of friendliness or hurt or bitter sweetness, it was a smile of person who had gone through suffering and pain, a person who couldn't smile  
The penguins (except Seattle) kept on running, nonstop until they arrived at the base, there was a note taped up onto the door, it was written in Latin  
"A note" Muttered Kowalski  
"Can you read it?" Asked Skipper  
"Its in Latin, only Seattle would do a thing like this" Kowalski replied  
"So can you read it?" Asked Skipper again, he was getting annoyed now  
I can try, im not that good at reading Latin, I can translate it when its being spoken but not that well when its written, Its only one word" Kowalski said, then he looked confused "Duck"  
"Duck?" Asked Skipper, Rico and Private at the same time, they were all confused  
"Duck" Repeated Kowalski, then his face changed he realised what it meant "DUCK!" He shouted before crouching down and grabbing his head, the others quickly followed  
Then an explosion was heard from behind them, Blowhole's base had just been destroyed  
"SEATTLE!" Shouted Kowalski, he started to run towards the base but was stopped by Skipper  
"It's no use Kowalski, the explosion," Skipper began "It would have been impossible to survive"  
"What? No it can't be! Seattle can't be dead! She just can't!" Kowalski cried, tears were rolling down his face

"Seattle was a brave soldier, and she died trying to stop the sadness in the world, and that is what we will remember her for" Said Skipper, they were now back in the zoo holding a memorial service for Seattle, the penguins, Marlene, the lemurs and all the other animals in the zoo were there,  
"I will always remember that city girl (cuz Seattle is named after the city Seattle) as the one with funny and embarrassing stories about the tall one!" Said Julien proudly, he smiled then stopped realising that he was the only one smiling (ITS A FUNERAL JULIEN YOUR NOT MENT TO BE HAPPY!...unless if Justin bieber died its okay to be happy then (:)  
After words were spoken the other animals left leaving the penguins alone, Skipper put his wing on Kowalski's shoulder  
"Don't worry, men this is just one of the obstacles that life throws at you, you just have to get past it and move on" Skipper said in a comforting sort of way, Skipper, Rico and Private started to walk away "You coming soldier?" Skipper asked Kowalski who was still staring at the stop on the floor where they had buried a picture of Seattle  
"Im, im just going to say a last goodbye" Kowalski whispered, Skipper nodded and left "Goodbye old friend, I'll never forget you"  
Skipper, Rico and Private were waiting on the artificial ice berg float Kowalski joined them, Skipper opened the hatch to the HQ, the four penguins climbed in,  
Science, silence was the sound that greeted them, there was silence for an hour, then two hours until the silence was broken, broken by one word  
"T.V" Muttered Kowalski, he was staring at the T.V "T.V" He muttered again, the others stared at him like he was insane "THE T.V! THE T.V HAS A NOTE ON IT!" Shouted Kowalski, the other turned to the T.V, there was a note on it, Kowalski immediately ran towards it and grabbed it, he read the note over and over again  
"What does it say! What does it say?" Repeated Private over and over again, Kowalski just read the note trying to make sense of it  
Skipper looked over at the note "It's in some silly language" Skipper said, Kowalski frowned  
"Its Latin" He whispered "And it's from Seattle," The others gasped  
"DUNN DUNN DUNNNN!" Shouted Rico trying to add suspense it wasn't working,  
"What do you mean it's from Seattle?" Asked Skipper "He was confused as everyone else  
At that exact moment the T.V turned on, there was a blank screen but still there was a voice  
"Letifico sursum quod siccus vestri damp eyes quod dico mihi ut is rainsAnd I'll misceo sursum ut pluvia supremus vos quod surculus is per vestri veinsCause vestri pectus pectoris has a penuria of colo colui cultum quod nos should've knownThat we'd grow sursum ocius vel laxus causa nos attero totus nostrum otium unus" It was Seattle's voice  
"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains and I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins, cuz your heart has a lack of colour and we've should of know, that we'll grow up sooner or later cuz we've wasted all our free time alone" The T.V turned off, silence then filled the air  
"She's alive" Said Kowalski breaking the silence "Seattle is still alive"  
"But we don't know for sure right? That message could off been recorded ages ago" Skipper said, Rico nodded in agreement  
"Skipper could be right" Said Private  
"For all we know we could both be wrong" Kowalski said "But im not going to give up hope, Seattle's out there somewhere and im gunna find her"  
_

_**Okay, this is the end of our story folks! There defiantly will be a sequel to this story soon, it's in planning and it will come up after I post my three other stories which im writing/planning, the first chapter to Were going to England and the story which doesn't have a name yet (need ideas guys!) should be posted in about a week, im going on a school camp and were nor allowed to bring anything fun-no phones, i-pods, DS- After that im posting my Romeo and Juliet:PoM version up**_

Please Review cuz i live on your reviews and sugar and at the moment im banned from sugar so i'll die if i don't get your reviews! PLEASE DONT LET ME DIE!

_**"**__**Meus intentio est non futurus complecated , meus intentio est non futurus simplex tamen futurus quisnam EGO sum in totus ego operor quod quis EGO sum" Means: My aim is not to be simple, my aim is not to be complicated but my aim is to be who I am in what I do and in what I say: Something like that i forgot what i wrote then when I re-translated it I got muddled up**_

Peace, A.C


End file.
